


Issues with love yous

by UniversalStranger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalStranger/pseuds/UniversalStranger
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have a fight, but it escalates into something entirely else.





	Issues with love yous

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. They are the property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

It was mist clouded dark, the worst kind of night as no stars tended to shine at such a time, when Alfred finally stepped back into the building he had been seen storming out of just a couple hours earlier. With hands stuffed into the pockets of his light sandy pants, seeing as his bomber jacket had been left behind in a hurried frenzy, the consequence of his anger outburst, Alfred slowly pulled out the small metallic key he had been subconsciously clenching and releasing on his whole way back. Unlocking the glaring dark door with a dirty look of his own, the golden-haired boy let himself in before closing the same door with a as silent as possible shut and lock. He had no intentions of spoiling any left jovial mood in him by having to be forced to be greeted by an angry yelling Briton reminding him not to slam doors in such late hours.

Alfred shoves the key back into his rightful place, in the secret pocket of his pants' pocket, which had been made for safety measures not to lose the small precious item, besides a chocolate flavored candy stash he had for dire occasions. With an irritated sigh, pushing his slightly fallen down glasses to sit steadily over the bridge of his nose again, and blue eyes darting around the small empty corridor swallowed in darkness, he unwrapped a piece of candy before popping it into his mouth.

 _'Thank God for sweets'_ , with the sugary tip on his tongue helping to light his outlook on things, Alfred messily pulled his shoes off before slowly making his way to the living room, careful not to bump into any plant pots or trip over random stuff in the still slightly unfocused darkness.

 _'Must be asleep already'_ , with all lights out and the air seemingly colder than before Alfred came to quick conclusion as he stud swinging on the balls of his feet over the living room's threshold, now visibly more relaxed, the tension slipping out of him in blissful waves, as he continued to play with the small piece of chocolate candy in his mouth.

As his mind continued to swirl around the little sweet comfort he had, the blonde went straight to the couch standing in the living room's farther middle, not even a fraction of his gaze wandering off towards the direction of the hall leading to the bedroom, knowing perfectly well how Arthur could throw one mean hook if needed. Though to Alfred's immense surprise, he found the same man who had been occupying his thoughts on the very couch he had been aiming to avoid him with tonight, curled up in a ball with a familiar worn out brown bomber jacket over his much leaner body, pooling down almost as if an actual blanket.

Slightly struck with the new turn of events, Alfred briefly wondered if he should leave or stay; mind whispering ways of sneaking out and avoiding the trouble sure to come, but feet glued down with clear intentions of staying. After a long moment of bickering with himself back and forth, Alfred finally sighs defeatedly before plopping down beside the sleeping Brit, simple 'want' defeating any other rational arguments.

With a glare he stares down at the sleeping form next to him, feeling a slight spark of annoyance at how peaceful Arthur seemed to be while he, on the other hand, was being eaten inside out by his emotions.

With a moody, but still considerably quiet grunt, Alfred stretches his arm out on the couch's back while forcing himself to avert his gaze elsewhere than the source of his currently defused, but still mild anger. He could just feel himself getting worked up again as his chest kept puffing out in exasperation, mind wandering off on its own and recalling the fight they had earlier in a slightly exaggerated view, the words half true half only meant to sting came rushing back with the frustrating feeling of not being able to stop them from escaping out in the first place.

"You never touch me anymore! And every time I try to, you push me away with some kind of stupid excuse! It's like you're repulsed by just the mere thought of me on you! Talk to me, Arthur! I don't understand what's wrong!"

" _What?_ So now I'm supposed to just jump into bed every time my dick quivers just the slightest? Or maybe I should shout every little thing swimming in my mind? Not everyone is like you, Alfred!"

" _Don't you fucking dare judge me_ 'cause, baby, I can too! I at least _try_ and talk to you, all you ever do is lock it up inside and endure it with a pained smile thinking I won't notice, but I do! _I always do!_ And whenever, again, _I_ , try to bring it up, you fucking fume! Last time I took you into my arms you fucking punched me!"

" _You bloody prat, SO WHAT?!_ Is it such a damn crime to want some privacy and for your lover to actually say that he loves me? Blimey! Who could have thought that some people want that more than just an embrace or a nice good old shag, huh? _I know!_ Such a shocker!"

"You know... A moment was all it took for me to fall in love with you, Arthur, but... _I can leave just as fucking fast._ You can't be doing this shit to me and not expect me to say anything."

"Brilliant! Well, why don't you then?! Go on, leave if it's so hard to put up with me! See if I care! Go chat up, I'm pretty sure there are plenty on the pull, just cock and balls out ready for you! Have fun! I'll give you a bell and ask how many hoes you got under your arms!"

 _'That's not what I meant!'_ Letting out a huff of annoyance, the golden-haired boy unwrapped another candy.

Alfred didn't know when exactly his glare had turned into a half-hearted pouty stare or when precisely he had turned to watch the towheaded blonde sleep next to him again, but he did and the 'fuel' to his anger suddenly wasn't fuel at all. The boy felt his face loosen up completely as his eyes rested on Arthur's relaxed expression, a sort of relief washed over Alfred as he quietly observed his lover's soft features and they subtly continued to lull his thoughts over in another direction whatsoever.

Absentmindedly his hand slid down from the couch back and hovered over Arthur's porcelain pale skin, ghost-like touches running down the man's lightly stung red by the night's chilly air cheek, over the cleanly shaved to perfection jaw and down the exposed glimpses of the neck area, the softness of the Briton's skin pulling Alfred further into a mindless state.

With no plans further ahead, Alfred took off his glasses and after placing them on the glass coffee table he crawled over Arthur, the medium sized couch just big enough to let him place one knee near the furniture's back and one near the sleeping man's legs, securing him to stably cage the unaware Briton. The sight of the always domineering man below him, trapped and completely at his mercy, brought Alfred a feeling of dominance with a sudden rush of exciting heat to his body.

With gentle fingers Alfred slowly took his jacket off of Arthur, eyes quickly swallowing up the sight of his lover's pasty pale skin around his collarbone and slight fragments of his shoulder otherwise hidden by the Brit's loose dark sweater. The long since forgotten candy still occupying the boy's mouth seemed so tasteless at the sight of such clear and unmarked skin before him, just left there for his lips to mold with and teeth to form bruises in meaning of something.

At the sudden loss of warmth the sleeping man let out a drowsy whine before trying to turn over on his other side pushing Alfred to lower himself over Arthur's body in an attempt to make him stay lying on his back. Seemingly satisfied by the newly found human blanket, Arthur let out a content sigh before slipping into dreamless sleep once again and leaving Alfred alone inches away from his face.

With their bodies now molded together and the subtle scent of Arthur invading Alfred's senses, the boy could feel his blood heating up and affectively stirring his body awake in the process, clothes becoming a rather uncomfortable lair and an irritating obstacle between him and his goals. With this sudden spike of warmth in him Alfred was glad for the lingering cool air in the room as it helped him to keep himself in check and not rush into things that could serve him with a purple bruise latter on.

With the candy already melted away and only a sweet aftertaste in Alfred's mouth, not needing much of a push he lowers his head just a bit to hover over the open skin, lips brushing ever so slightly over the collarbone, leaving a lingering warmth mixed with a lot of want. Finding the perfect spot where the neck and shoulder connected fairly quickly Alfred latches onto it, tongue slipping out to flick over the soft paleness, before white teeth came out grazing and biting until a nice red bruising formed, the dark color standing out more so on the white like canvas.

Feeling a rush greed and possessiveness at the sight of his claim parading on Arthur's skin, the American places a gentle kiss over the hickey, before trying to satisfy his hunger for more by simply adding more.

Though before the second could be even started on, a sigh escaped the lying man's ever so slightly parted lips and much to Alfred's disappointment lean arms came up and vined around his neck, Arthur's face burying in the crook of his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The murmur of words breathed over Alfred's neck sent pleasurable shivers down the hovering boy's back, but the British accent echoed in his mind, unlocking fragments of their earlier conversation and forcing the feeling of spite to come forward again.

" _What I want._ " Pushing his lips against the front of his lover's throat, Alfred ran a slow lick along the lifeline as if to prove some point.

"Not with me you aren't, you knob-headed git. Go shag somebody _who gives a shit._ " With an equal amount of irritation Arthur huskily bites back, voice still thick with sleep, pulling slightly away to face the person guilty of his sudden awake and foul mood, still clearly bitter from their fight earlier.

Their eyes lock, pools of blue clashing against fields of green, and an airy silence sets in between the two. Though Alfred was still lying over the Brit with his body pressing over every inch of his lover available, and Arthur's arms were still very much locked strictly around the American's neck holding on like a vice, the clear tension in the air was cuttable with a knife. Neither wanted to speak up, too prideful to admit the reoccurring flaws in their statements and too caught up in the comfortable position of feeling each-others heartbeats flutter against one another. Mutely, they both admitted it had been awhile and weren't as eager to let go as they were letting on.

"Stop that. You know that's not what I meant." Finally, Alfred spoke up again, a slight frown grazing his expression which mostly consisted of annoyance, but the hidden fraction of guilt was also starting to make an appearance. Very much so in the first-row seat Arthur had the pleasure of occupying.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't." Arthur's voice drips with sarcasm as his eyes glare back at Alfred like burning churches, not at all fazed by the bit of remorse he was seeing. "Now could you kindly get off of me and sod off? I still want to get my eight hours worth of sleep without feeling someone trying to grope my unconscious body, thank you very much."

Unwrapping his arms off of Alfred, Arthur goes to push him off, but the golden-haired boy catches on faster and grabs both wrists before placing them over the Briton's head. Green orbs widen in surprise, a light shade of red painting over his pale complexion, before his eyes narrowed into slits, a well known angry scowl replacing the astonishment.

" _Release me this instant._ " The heavy sleepiness earlier evident from the nap was thrown out the window as Arthur all but grounded out through clenched teeth, now completely wide awake and ready as ever to scratch and bite if necessary.

"No." Was Alfred's simple response accompanied by a malicious grin, lips parted to reveal his own set of sharp teeth, baring them back at Arthur.

" _You absolute bell-end, God damned, shit spewing bastard of an arse that can't take a simple-_ "

"Yeah, yeah, I am all those things, but you already knew that before we started dating."

Their lips met in a fierce collision, Alfred pushing into the open-mouthed Brit with such like him aggressiveness and more, that Arthur had no choice but to give in, feeling a pinch of heat starting to arise from this situation himself. Though responding to the kiss, Arthur was still feeling snappy and wanted to rebel, not too happy about ignoring the unsettled fight they had - _still currently having_ \- so just at the right moment he caught his lovers tongue in between his teeth and bit down on it. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for it to hurt.

Alfred instantly pulled away startled and placed one hand over his lips in surprise while still keeping a strictly locked grip over both of Arthur's wrists.

"Did you just..?"

The Brit just puffed his chest slightly and gave a much too cocky for his current situation grin, feeling somewhat victorious by the small successful act of rebellion.

"What, love? Can't I be provoked and bite?"

When the aftershocks of the sneak attack left and only a dull ache on the tongue lingered, Alfred shook his head with just the slightest of movements feeling something snap in him, eyes narrowing into an arousing glare while lips pursing seductively. Arthur caught the stare and stiffened, the clear shift in mood catching him slightly off guard.

Leaning forward with a deep chuckle, Alfred pressed his mouth to his now tense lover's ear, the warm breath and slight nibbles earning uncontrollable shivers out of Arthur which he cursed them all, bunch of traitors, to hell.

"Heh, okay... You wanna play it like that? Fine by me." The husky tone filled with shear sex did not go unnoticed by the now frantically struggling Brit. Quite the opposite really - it went straight to his groin.

Alfred tucked his face into the side of Arthur's neck again, swiping his tongue across the rough crimson bumps savagely and falling into a lap and suckle routine while he silenced the wiggling Brit's protests by squeezing his captured wrists. " _I like it rough._ "

As Alfred practically purred out the last sentence he slightly buckled his hips into the Brit, kindling an all-consuming spark of flame to spread between the two like wildfire, undoing Arthur just enough for his mind to momentarily disconnect and him to shamefully let out a semi-loud throaty moan.

They both froze involuntarily at the sound, as though startled. It had been a long while since the last time they were in such a position.

Arthur's quickly screwed his eyes shut as he felt his face flush in a dark crimson shade, all the blood rushing forward with his embarrassment at the amateurish slip-up. "G-God damn it, Alfred! You had your fun, now let go of me already, you git! I'm still fucking mad at you!"

The American only chuckled again and brushed his lower half teasingly over the slight bulge Arthur had sprouted awhile ago, earning himself a nice low groan out of the stubborn Briton. He was enjoying Arthur's sensitiveness, happy to see him getting so worked up over a few touches and kisses here and there. It brought a somewhat prideful glee to Alfred knowing that he could woo Arthur with only his caresses.

" _Nah_ , you're enjoying this just as much as I am..." Lowering his face towards Arthur's, Alfred placed a soft lingering kiss beside the Brit's clenched tightly mouth, just at the corner of it, as he started to move again, this time in a steady rhythm, trying to get more and more friction.

A string of attempted to be restrained, but not at all under control moans came pouring out of Arthur's mouth as his mind continued to turn bit by bit into mush at the intensifying sensation of pleasurable heat pooling between his legs. The sound of them made Alfred groan in the back of his throat, heavily turned on by such erotic cries, and push further, eyes never straying away from the Briton, who was successfully puddling into a blushing mess of moans and pants below him.

A pair of brilliant emerald green eyes, half-lidded with lust, stared up at Alfred as an open mouth continued to whine and mew out sweet sounds inviting closer, all the while a heavy rose red blush crept over the man's soft white skin, bringing a sort of fruitful lifeness and an alluring warmth to the view. All in all, American agreed with himself that his lover looked good enough to eat.

It was such a delicious sight to see that Alfred couldn't help but think of how grateful he is to be the only one witnessing it. He knew he couldn't bear to share, as greedy as it sounded he would rather give up every fish in the sea only to get this petite goldfish out of any and all dirty fisherman's hands.

The thought alone of Arthur in another man's hands spurred a wave of anger mixed with a lot of possessiveness to wash over Alfred and he couldn't stop himself of lowering down again and bitting into the said man's neck, wanting to leave as much as a mark as possible without it hurting too much. It seemed pain was the last thing on the Briton's mind's as he scrunched his eyes shut and let out a loud, _happy_ cry, loving the feeling of a slight sting in between heaps and heaps of pleasure.

"... _If not more_... Damn Arthur, you... you're so loud today! Are you sure... _You_ sure you were angry at me earlier and not just frustrated horny?" Though Alfred was only half joking while asking, he even let out a breathy laugh before poking out his tongue to trail over the now visible teeth marks on Arthur's neck, but after the question was out in the air he noticed he kind of wanted to know.

With this sudden curiosity he came to a sudden halt, now actually waiting for a legitimate response. Snapping his eyes open Arthur glared at the American, hating his painfully out of place inquisitiveness.

"Y-You... inconsiderate piece of- _Ahh!_ "

Quickly gathering he wasn't getting a reply, Alfred started to move again.

Ever so slowly one hand strayed away from the lock on the wrists (though they both knew that by now Arthur was more than willing to continue even without it) and ran down the tight, needly trembling body. The large palm quickly hooked up under the dark sweater and started to push it upwards, revealing areas upon areas of unkissed skin which kept clenching and unclenching with pleasurable spasms.

Alfred greedily took the sight in before letting his hand wander down the side of his lover's ribs and upwards again through the white plains of Arthur's stomach, palm stretched out to feel every inch and every sudden shiver. Running over the nipple Alfred paused and pinched one, then rubbed before twisting it, making Arthur's body squirm under his touch.

" _Al-Alfred!_ Don't just- _daah_ - _damn it!_ "

Grinning the American pulled his hand away only to let his mouth latch onto the slightly red bud instead, his hand now traveling lower towards a new designated destination as delighted moans filled the dark room.

Unzipping the overly tight pants over Arthur's large bulge, Alfred skilfully multi-tasked as he continued to pull the unnecessary clothing down and thoroughly tease his lover's nipple at the same time. When the black jeans eventually came off, Alfred, with one last final flirty bite over the puckered and sour bud, pulled away to enjoy his artwork.

When Alfred looked at his lover lying, half of his sweater rolled up to reveal angry red bites over the chest and all around the nipples, with no pants and looking terribly vulnerable, he could just feel the fizzling sparks of sadism lighting up inside of him.

In the mids of when the American was too focused on other things and let his grip slightly loosen up one of Arthur's hands seemingly got away so now an arm was laying over half of the Briton's blushing crimson red face, covering his screwed shut eyes, leaving only to see his mouth agape with heavy pants rolling out of it. Alfred couldn't help but marvel at his handiwork on Arthur's neck and a slight bit of shoulder, as the soft skin was well and nicely marked with a handful of hickeys and one very clear and visible teeth mark in the middle.

Gripping on the Brit's still covered yet proudly standing erection, Alfred stroked it a little before whistling lowly in appreciation when Arthur's body twitched alive and another strangled groan escaped from the man below.

"Artie, you sure are... _responsive_..." Finally releasing the grip on the Brit's wrist, Alfred uses the free hand to push away the obstacle not allowing him to fully see his lover's facial expressions. "... Even if it's after I manhandle you into actually doing something with me."

Upon seeing Arthur's scrunched up face writhed in arousal, the American happily dips his hand in the black spandex and grips the pouring with heat and lightly throbbing length with his semi-cold fingers before stroking it again, more in a teasing manner than actually wanting to help with the building frustration. By the way how easily Alfred's hand slid up and down, it was fairly obvious Arthur was just on the verge of orgasming, his pre-cum already dripping down him.

Feeling the painfully slow pace not giving any sort of relief, the Briton snaps his eyes open and glares furiously at the American, while he only beams back a mischievous expression and pokes his tongue out playfully.

With an angry growl Arthur grabs a handful of Alfred's blond locks and messily pushes his whole head downwards to smash their lips together. Their teeth accidentally clash in the hurried act, but neither pull away. No permission was needed as Arthur's tongue quickly found his way inside of Alfred's mouth, who gladly accepted the new guest and made no moves to scare it away with any sort of threatening bites.

Though the kiss came out heated at first with a lot of demanding attention and a fight from both sides for dominance, but after a moment or so, it soon softened and that caught both men off guard. The slow gentle kiss felt refreshing and nice over their swollen lips, it felt like it said 'I miss you', 'I'm sorry' and 'please love me again' all at once without any words being spoken.

With this new meaning behind the kiss, their lips began to push harder over one another in a small cry for more when it all finally set in and longing was brought out from hiding. Their mouths parted eagerly again and tongues reunited.

Though their dance of tongue came to a quick end, the taste of one another lingered far longer than their previous encounter. The air around them felt different now, less tense and more comfortable.

"Stop with the... _with the stupid foreplay_... And get on with... _with it already_ , you... _you, idiot..._ " Breathless Arthur whispered out lowly to Alfred who was still only centimeters away, the Brit's hand strictly holding him as close as possible, though now with a gentler grasp.

Even though the American looked like he was having just as much of a difficult time breathing as his lover did, feeling a slight clench around his heart Alfred ducked down again and placed a small affectionate kiss over Arthur's parted lips, lingering ever so slightly to display clearer the fondness and attachment he had for the Brit. " _Gladly, darling._ "

With a firm squeeze Alfred reminded them both that Arthur's painfully standing erection was still in the American's custody, but without even using or abusing his temporary possession in any way, he pulled his hand out and stud up surprising the Brit immensely.

"Alfred?"

Without a word Alfred swiftly scooped the lying pant-less man in his arms and strode to the bedroom, time from time leaning down to kiss some random inch of Arthur's confused face.

Placing the lean man on the large bed in a sitting position Alfred eagerly grabbed the edges of the dark sweater and pulled it off. Arthur saw the way his blue eyes glinted in the dark so he quickly stopped his hands from going lower and motioned for the American to do some undressing himself seeing as he was fully clothed while the Brit was barely clinging on a pair of boxers and socks.

"Strip. I shouldn't be the only one bare arsed here, I can take this off myself."

Without any complaints, Alfred expertly quickly took his clothes off while Arthur peeled his socks away and eagerly wiggling his toes leaned back on his elbows as he waited for his lover to catch up. Now completely starker, proudly showing off his completely erect member, the American wasted no time climbing over the now half lying Brit, who also quite eagerly circled his pale arms around the tan man's neck.

For a moment they both stared at each other, blue clashing with green, searching one another's glazed over eyes for something neither had the clear minds to even try and guess what, but as though assured they had found it, closing the only thing that remotely comes close to revealing their souls, they kissed. And with that sealed silent promise they smiled against each other's lips and finally laid down.

" _Get... the... lube..._ " In between kisses, Arthur reminded Alfred to which he responded by deepening the kiss, but also extending one arm towards the small nightstand near the bed.

Knowingly he opened up the second drawer and without much searching grabbed the half used up little white tub, hidden between a few books. Breaking away from the clinging man's below him needy lips Alfred leaned back to make some room between them so he could actually use the newly acquired item.

Popping the lid open, Alfred squeezed a bit of the transparent gel out onto his hands before grabbing onto Arthur's hips and pulling him closer again. With another coat of lube on just for safety measures and underwear off, the American slowly eased his fingers into his anxious lover's entrance, feeling how Arthur's whole being tense up with the new sensation.

Starting off slowly with one, Alfred made sure to properly stretch and at least try to make Arthur comfortable before adding another, despite the other's restless attempts to fasten thing up by trying to move his hips in tune with the American's hands. After the third finger was in and the feeling of them was not such a painful reminder anymore, the Brit's voice came back and sweet sounds started escaping out of him. Hearing his lover's moans getting louder Alfred felt his own groin twitch with need, desperately pulsing for some sort of attention.

Arthur was almost there, the American had found his golden spot and was hitting it in such a like him rough manner, that Alfred would soon be struck with gold if he kept it up. So when he stopped his hand, Arthur blinked in surprise and whimpered, being left just seconds away from orgasming again.

" _...Al... please... I need you..._ " Arthur's voice was a lovely tone of a desperate whimper, thick eyebrow's scrunched together in sweet agony as his glassy green eyes, half closed, begged with words his mouth couldn't describe out loud. Watching the flushed skin of his partner, ever so slightly glittering from small beads of sweat rolling down it, Alfred couldn't stop himself, lost in the way Arthur kept squirming from the feeling he was giving, the American continued to play with his meal.

"Do you now?" With his fingers completely out, the Alfred used both hands to grab onto the spread out thighs, digging in slightly to gain more awareness as he wondered out loud. The teasing tone was met with a slight cynical touch that went perfectly with his dark smirk and the growing animalistic glint in his eyes. "Please, Arthur, do tell me more about that."

" _Al..._ " Feeling the tip of Alfred near his entrance, gliding over back and forth playfully, Arthur softly cried out in anticipation, hands trying to pull his lover closer already, but failing as Alfred continued to stay unmoving, hips only ever so slightly grinding against Arthur's aching skin. "Do it already, you, git... _Fill me up..._ Till I can feel nothing but you... _Till your whole being molds with mine in such a way no words could describe nor the universe could tear us apart even if it tried..._ "

There was a twitch of hesitation before the slow torturous teasing continued, the American's voice a tone lower and bit strained, "Is... is that so? How very demanding of you, darling..."

"I am a demanding creature." Arthur breathlessly agreed, finally mustering the strength to force Alfred closer, so that their faces would be only inches away, making their hips also flush harder against each other. The Brit felt the tip push in a bit and the burning tearing sensation blackened his mind for a moment, he had to bite his lower lip to stop a groan from escaping and to gather what was left of his thoughts before continuing, "I am selfish and cruel... and extremely unreasonable!.. But I... _I am yours._ And you... you tornado with pretty eyes and a heartbeat, are all absolutely _mine... And don't you ever even dare to think otherwise!_ "

After Arthur's small speech, without so much as a word or even a moment to prepare, Alfred plunged into the Brit fully, making both of the men gasp out loud at the shocking mixture of feelings. Hot pleasurable pain bursted through Arthur at the quick forcefulness, making him clench onto his American harder, while Alfred uncontrollably shivered, letting out a breathy moan, loving the tight warmness surrounding him like a glove.

Noticing the grimace filled with pain on Arthur's face and gathering tears in the corners, Alfred swooped down and kissed every inch of his lover's face, lingering longer over the lips, murmuring apologies every time he came in contact with the warm salty skin.

Breathing out a shaky breath Arthur shook his messy blond head just a bit, before kissing Alfred's reddish cheek back, lips curving into a light smile. "It's alright, love... You can move now."

Having granted permission, Alfred started move. The first few thrusts were slow and gentle, not wanting to cause more discomfort for the one who had to actually take it all in. Though Arthur was less than pleased with the treatment, Alfred kept a calm pace for a bit longer and gave, even if it was unneeded, time to adjust.

The gesture was heartwarming, but Arthur wasn't having any part of it. He was not in the mood for just some plain vanilla sex after all that build up.

Just as the Brit started to grumble how he was not some sort of delicate piece of Chinese porcelain, that had to be dealt with the utmost care and precision, Alfred hit a spot inside of Arthur, that made him stop mid-sentence and give out a loud throaty moan.

The American grinned cheekily with a flushed face, knowing he had found Arthur's prostate. " _Bingo._ "

"A-Alfred! _Oh, yes!_ R-right there! Al! _Yes!_ " Head thrown backwards and damp eyes scrunched painfully together, Arthur's voice broke as he attempted to scream out all the ever so longly awaited pleasure he was finally feeling. The arms around Alfred's neck unwinded, but shortly after petite hands clung onto the golden blond's shoulder's, nails making their way into the sun-kissed skin.

Alfred grunted at the prickle of pain and picked up the pace, his own build up rising along with the amount of low moans he continued to let slip his lips. The little glittering pearls of sweat forming over his tanned skin kept rolling down his tense toned muscles, the force he used to push himself in and out of his lover was beyond rough, but exactly what they both liked and wanted. At this rate they knew it would't take long.

The sound of skins smacking against each other made a nice background for the high class musical of moans in the airy bedroom.

"A-ah... _Arthur..._ I- _ugh, oh God_ \- I'm close..." With his breathing coming out in rigid pants Alfred tried to get the words out through groans that kept rolling off his lips, but it seemed like a harder task to do than ever as his sentence kept chopping and trailing off before he could even end it. Yet somehow Arthur heard him through his own gasps and understood, nodding slightly.

" _Yes!_ Please... Don't stop, Al... _don't..._ I too- _ngh!_ " The Brit also felt his end nearing so, mustering the little bit of strength left in him, Arthur locked his legs over his lover smooth waist and tried to bring both bodies closer, something in him crying out in need of more nearness at such a fragile state.

A seemingly impossible task to do, because of the movement between them, but his efforts were not left in vain as Alfred acknowledge Arthur's attempts and grabbing his partner's hip with one of his hands, roughly pushed him closer to collide with the rhythm of his thrusting. That one short, hard jab inside him was all that it took to throw the leaner man overboard.

" _Alfred!_ "

With eyes scrunch up and stars behind his eyelids Arthur came, body shaking with a trail of tears running down his angry red cheeks as he met his high with a euphoric feeling and a loud cry. Alfred was right behind him, his lover's orgasming pushing him for a more hurried and sloppy rhythm, the tightness quickly bringing him there, squeezing everything out of him.

"Gah!... _Arthur!_ "

Being filled left Arthur feeling warm inside and slightly shivering from the sensation as Alfred continued to ride his orgasm off, clenching on to the Brit like his life depended on it while he milked the American dry. With one last thrust, Alfred relaxed and fell onto his lover, face nestling into his partner's neck as the man below him circled his arms over the tanner boy's broad shoulders. Exhaustion followed.

" _Hah... Arthur..._ " As his lips dusted over the claimed skin with soft post-orgasmic kisses Alfred couldn't help his mouth which kept repeating his lover's name like a mantra. His mind was clouded and all he could think was: Arthur.

The Brit didn't seem to mind it either as he only hummed in agreement and brought a hand forward to caress the soft golden locks presented for him. They stayed like that for a moment longer, cozily in each other's arms, till the high wore off and their minds started to work again.

"We should get ourselves cleaned, love. I'm not sleeping like this..." With a gentler and much more content than before voice Arthur tried to lazily nudge the American, but Alfred wasn't really ready to let go just yet.

Pulling out suddenly, he crawled lower to be face to face with his lover's naked chest and placed a gentle kiss over the base of Arthur's stomach. Feeling awfully shy at the moment, Alfred very slowly averted his eyes away from Arthur's skin to meet his dazed with adoration and slight confusion eyes.

"You know I'm bad with words Artie... _Hell_ , I'm bad at this all romantic dating thing! Our first date was at McDonald's!" With a nervous chuckle Alfred started to kiss his way higher towards the Brit's chest, eyes now lowered again.

"Don't remind me..." Arthur murmured softly with a breathy laugh, no real spite behind the words only teasing. Though always referring to it as 'the most unromantic date in the history of mankind', the Brit was quite fond of the memory and would not have changed it in any way.

Another nervous bubble of chuckles escaped out of the American's throat, but he kept his gaze low.

"What I'm trying to say is... Well, you're the more poetic one out of the two of us, but... if that's what you want, I'll... I'll try to put it all, what I feel, into words... _For you._ "

Arthur widened his green orbs at the words and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Alfred, what-"

"If you aren't all mine, I can't really stand it..." The words murmured out were low and hovering just over the pale skin below Arthur's ribs. Alfred found a few hickeys and kissed all of them one by one, gently as though they were a bunch of painful wounds needed to be cared with delicate dedication.

Arthur couldn't do anything but stare at the boy worshiping his skin, body and essence, looking at the way his lips moved while kissing and talking, the way his eyelashes fluttered every time he would glance over him. It was hypnotic and the Brit felt mesmerized for a moment, his mind couldn't work, but it really wasn't even needed.

Feeling his mind go blank, but chest ache with frightening intensity, leaving the man slightly breathless, Arthur knew he was at his heart's mercy now.

"And I'm just like you... I want to stroke your skin, and when it's time to sleep, I want to lie down holding onto you... So, Arthur..."

Finally, his lips stop over the Briton's drumming wildly heart and forming into a soft smile they lowered, gently molding over the heated skin. His eyes snap upwards only to meet Arthur's already watching him like a hawk, a slight noticeable sparkle to them as tears swelled up in the corners.

"Give me your soul. I want all of it, _all of you..._ Because I really do... love you."

There was a still moment, neither moved, talked or it seemed like even breathed at the confession. It came out so fragile and soft out of Alfred's lips, a whisper of a sentence, that it felt like a sin to disturb it before it's rightful time of departure.

Arthur was the first to break the silence by letting out a muffled sob, heart aching with so much love and hurt that it felt far too painful to continue breathing. He could die right here and now and he wouldn't mind it at all, he would smile and gladly take in death's sweet embrace. Because he felt himself tremble with sobs as he felt like he was actually dying from such love.

Finally, he somehow mustered the strength in him to reply, "Ah... Don't worry about that, love... I'm sure my soul will find yours on its own quite eagerly."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first USUK fanfic. First fic published too. Couldn't help myself after sucking the life out of Pinterest's USUK tag. Hope you liked it, whoever is reading this.


End file.
